Wild Times at University of Lima
by weirdwriter13
Summary: A short drabble of the scene from "Sweet Dreams" where Finn pulls a fast one over two bikini clad girls.


University of Lima

It was barely past 4 on Thursday. If it had been a year earlier Finn probably would have been stepping on Rachel's toes while trying to learn some choreography or over-emoting his way through some cheesy 80's power ballad, but Finn's days as a high school student were over and he was now adjusting to life as a fulltime (although not fully dedicated) college student. So was Finn singing? No. Was he in class? No. Was he studying? No. Finn and Puck were standing in a crowded dorm hall enjoying a hastily thrown together Bahamas party. Running down the hallway was a long yellow rubber slip and slide that one senior had happened to have stuffed under his bed for some unknown reasons. A few more students had hooked up a hose from the bathroom sink to spray along the slip and slide and within moments the hallway was full of guys in swim suits and those floral print shirts that dads always seem to wear on vacations. The girls had shown up wearing considerably less, most of them had eagerly leaped at their first chance all year to break out their bikinis.

Puck stepped onto the slip and slide course wearing a plush red bath robe. His ears were ringing with the sound of "The Eye of the Tiger", which was his go to pump up song. Puckerman felt his signature ego and desire to impress begin to take over and in an overly dramatic moment he undid the belt of his robe and took it off revealing a tight black tank top and even tighter speedo. As he threw the discarded robe against the wall he could feel the eyes of everyone fall on him but that only fed his ego. A few frat members with shorts that went past their knees began laughing at his choice of swimwear but Puck didn't care. He wasn't trying to impress them. So Puck took a few running steps and threw himself down the slip and slide with a sense of reckless abandon. He flew down the hallway as if he had just been fired out of cannon. Within seconds he was down at the other end of the building. Puck slid to a stop and immediately leaped up and turned around with his arms thrown up in the air like a boxer who had just won his first match. The people clustered on either side of the hallway laughed and cheered as Puck strutted over to a group of particularly scantily clad girls.

Back at the other end of the hallway, Finn let out a little chuckle at the antics of his "temporary" roommate. Finn went back to ironing grill cheese sandwiches for everyone…well mainly for himself but we'll go ahead and say he was doing it for everyone else. The faux-beach party scene was a long way away from Finn's former life as a leader of the New Directions. Here he was free to hang out, drink and do whatever he wanted every day. He wasn't tied down by the responsibilities of inspiring a bunch of misfits or the stress of having a girlfriend with a type-A personality. At his roommate's insistent urging Finn had recently taken up a new motto. WWNPD? What Would Noah Puckerman Do? Speaking of which Finn noticed two tall blondes in bikinis eagerly sauntering pass him into the party when a very Noah Puckerman-esque idea crossed his mind. Finn threw up his hands and called out to the two girls "Woah ladies where are your tickets?". Obviously, there were no tickets necessary for the party but Finn had a little scheme in mind.

The beautiful girls spun around and gave each other a confused look. The taller of the two blondes nervously told Finn "Tickets? We don't have any tickets." The statement seemed a tad obvious consider ed she was wearing a skimpy blue bikini and everything she had was on full display for everyone around.

Finn pretended to think as if this presented a serious complication. "Well…" he said as if he was struggling to figure out what to do "I suppose I can make an exception for you two".

The girls practically jumped with joy now that their near disaster had been avoided and excitedly hugged Finn pressing their warm and toned bodies against his for what they thought was a kind-hearted gesture. "Oh my god You are the best" the shorter baby faced girl blurted out. They then turned to grab some punch and join the party.

_Alright there's the bait now I just have to real them in _Finn thought. "The thing is…" Finn said slowly so that the two girls had time to spin around and fully face, "I can't just let you in for free or else everyone would hear about it and the whole system would fall apart". He spoke the last line as if this was a serious problem and the girls again exchanged nervous and guilty looks. _Oh god there is no way this is ever going to work _but Finn ignored that moment of self doubt and continued. "So I'm going to need you to pay me with your bikini tops?" Finn tried to put on a serious face that masked his hopeful smirk as if his proposal was a perfectly reasonable and logical idea. The baby faced girl looked at the other for a moment both their faces totally unreadable and Finn braced himself to get a swift slap. Then the tall girl shrugged and in perfect unison they chipperly agreed as they reached behind their backs to undo their bikini straps. Finn's jaw dropped in disbelief in disbelief and almost fainted when the tall leggy blonde smiled and handed him her top. The shorter girl followed a second later but added a hearty thank you, still under the impression that Finn had done her some massive favor. The girls had bought it hook, line and sinker so Finn didn't have to keep up the charade anymore, which is lucky because acting cool and suave was impossible for him in that moment. His mouth hung wide open as he stared at the two pairs of perfectly perky boobs that were attached to two perfectly toned bodies. Finn wanted to blink to make sure this was real and not another dream, but that would mean momentarily taking his eyes off of the two topless beauties who were now completely naked except for their tiny underwear. The girls gave a quick wave goodbye, spun around and raced down the slip and slide as the hallway erupted with the sound of cheers and excited frat boys high fiving. Finn, still clutching their tops, took a moment to thank God for that moment before stuffing the swimwear into his pockets. He wasn't exactly sure why he was doing that but anything that would keep those girls topless longer seemed like a great idea.

Puck popped up and enthusiastically slapped Finn's back. "Nice going man!" he said as he faced the other way furtively trying to get a few more glimpses of the now soaking wet girls "Very nice work, of course I probably would have tried to get their bottoms off to. Ya know, go big or go home."

Finn shook his head and laughed, still in disbelief that his con had actually would have worked. "Naww, that would just feel a little pervy."

Puck was still looking the other way but Finn could see that he had just cocked eyebrows. "And what taking the tops was some sort of charity?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact it was, they didn't have any tickets so I had to take something."

Puck finally turned around to face Finn. "Tickets? What are you talking about?"

The question forced Finn to snap out of his little daze. "Oh yeah" He smiled "maybe it was a little perverted of me."

Puck smirked and put his arm around Finn's shoulders and began leading him down the hallway. "Come on bud, you've got to introduced me to some people" he said as they headed towards two wet and topless girls.


End file.
